Broadband networks such as hybrid fiber coax (HFC) networks deliver video, telephony, data, and, in some cases, voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) services to customers. Unlike traditional twisted pair local distribution networks, an HFC network must be managed to meet the capacity, availability, and reliability requirements of multiple services. Video, telephony, and data services share the same transport infrastructure to the customer's service location. Because this relationship exists, it is important that the set of HFC network management solutions meet the requirements of the HFC network and the requirements of the services transported by the HFC network to customers.
Designing, building, and maintaining an HFC network is complex. An HFC network is made up of discrete geographical units (cable runs which pass a limited number of potential customer sites). These discrete units of customer locations are connected to a specific local fiber node. The head end of the HFC network is located in a control point referred to as a hub office. The hub office can contain its own inventory of HFC network elements and equipment. Thus, there is a need to monitor or control the inventory in the hub office. Second, there is a need to design service links between the HFC network elements and customer-premises equipment in order to communicate telephony, data, and video signals between the HFC network and a customer. Third, there is also a need to provide orders for service adaptations such as service enhancements in the HFC network or the removal or replacement of services.
In the past each of these three categories of information, i.e., inventory, design, and order management have been treated separately for traditional twisted pair local distribution networks. Unlike an HFC network, traditional networks are fully inter-connected. Different databases have been constructed to separately monitor inventory, permit the design of links, and provide for the creation or editing of orders for the traditional networks. However, the distribution of all of this information over multiple databases creates an additional layer of complexity in the control, planning, and maintaining of the traditional networks. Each different database stores information peculiar to that database as well as information which may be of benefit in a number of other databases. Therefore, there is some overlap or redundancy when the databases are considered as a whole. The format of the stored data may vary from database to database thereby severely limiting the ability to exchange appropriate information. In addition, different operators will have access to different information within different databases. It may be necessary for the same operator to have access to two or more of the databases to complete job functions. Under this structure for monitoring and controlling inventory, design, and service orders there is inefficient coordination of these efforts and there is no database provided which promotes the efficient use of the traditional network by considering the related nature of these three general categories of information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,432 describes a Service, Design, and Inventory (SDI) system having a database which promotes the efficient use of the traditional network by considering the related nature of these three general categories of information. However, what is needed is a SDI system having a database which promotes the efficient use of an HFC network by considering the related nature of these three general categories of information. It would be desirable if such an SDI system was configured in an HFC network management system for supporting HFC network provisioning, fault management, and capacity management processes.